


Through the Screen

by orphan_account



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, idk quarantine is getting to all of us, stay inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two weeks in self isolation leads to two touched starved boys.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Through the Screen

Two weeks in self isolation has been… Rough on both ends, to put it simply. Having been the longest Rhett and Link have been apart from each other without having had an argument. 

They call each other daily and text almost nonstop, but let’s be real…

They’re both becoming pretty touch starved.

It started with a text from Link, late into the evening of Wednesday. Rhett is busying himself by washing the few dishes in the sink when his phone screen lights up on the counter. Hands wet with water and soapy bubbles, he settles with straining his eyes to read the text on the notably luminous phone screen.

_I miss you_

Rhett snorts at that fondly because they texted not even an hour prior. Link’s ability to start missing Rhett so quick and easy is endearing, but it’s no secret that Rhett does the same thing. He turns off the warm water and grabs a dish towel to dry his hands off on. He goes to grab his phone, but stops himself when he sees how wrinkly his fingers are. He struggles to recall exactly _how long_ he was washing dishes as he inspects his prune-like fingertips and glances at the time displayed on his phone.

20 minutes. New record.

With a shrug, he finally retrieves his phone and opens up his conversation with Link. He leans on his elbows against the countertop as he types his response to Link.

_I miss you too baby but we were talking not too long ago_

Rhett shuts his phone off and makes his way to his bedroom down the hall. His house feels uncomfortably quiet and empty without Link there, but they figured it would be safer to quarantine separately. At the time, they didn’t realize exactly how long it would last and Rhett has a feeling it would be a few weeks more. 

Once Rhett reaches his bedroom, he picks up his laptop from his desk and tosses it onto his bed. He pulls his shirt off and places it over the desk chair that accompanies his desk and pulls back his cloud like sheets before settling into bed. Rhett gets a reply from Link while he’s opening Netflix on his computer and stops whatever he was doing to read Link’s message because yes, Link still makes him feel like a crushing schoolgirl.

_No like i miss you_

Rhett’s head tilts in confusion, blowing away the hair that falls into his eyes in the process. He’s about to ask what Link means before he receives another text.

_Miss touching you.._

A gasp escapes Rhett’s lips and there’s a pleasant queasiness in his abdomen. He wasn’t expecting that at all, but he knows where it’s going and quite frankly he doesn’t know what to say from there. Link had prompted sexting several times before and surprisingly found Rhett’s inexperience one of the hottest things in the world. Link had always liked taking control. Rhett eventually brings himself to reply with shaking hands.

_I miss that too_

_A lot_

It takes a few moments for Link’s message to come through and Rhett can only imagine he’s dealing with the same arousal that he is. For more than a second, Rhett wonders if he’s touching himself at all. Maybe he’ll try asking that. He’s shaken out of his thoughts when Link’s message pops up.

_I know you don’t like to do this thru text so I have something different planned. Interested?_

Rhett instantly replies with,

_Yes_

And Link’s reply has Rhett achieving a type of arousal he’s never experienced,

_Then show me._

At first, Rhett’s brain is addled. It can’t process what Link just said until he glances down to his crotch, half hard and confined in his sweatpants. It then occurs to him that people are prone to sending dirty pictures while sexting and Rhett’s mind is too foggy to think of anything else to do.

He runs a hand down his torso as sensually as possible, being his own hand, and grabs a hold of his cock once he reaches it. He pumps it a few times through his pants until it’s standing stiff and proud. He opens the camera app on his phone and grasps his shaft, taking a photo of his cock tenting underneath the fabric.

Rhett exhales a breath he had been holding but it comes out a soft whimper. He reopens iMessage with Link and sends the photo his way. While Rhett’s waiting for a reply, he reflects on what he just did. He just sent his first dirty picture and he’s feeling quite pleased with himself. Link’s message doesn’t come too far after Rhett’s.

_Oh yeah Rhett_

_That’s good_

Rhett feels his ears warming up at the praise and his cock stirs in his pants. He wants to touch himself, but he also kind of wants to wait for Link’s next instructions. He realizes it’s his turn to reply and decides to ask his question from earlier.

_Are you touching yourself?_

_Maybe_

_Can I see?_

_If you ask nicely._

Rhett groans, both in pleasure and frustration. He loves when Link gets like this but it drives him crazy when Link teases him to no end. The sexting is progressing nicely though and Rhett’s kinda getting the hang of it.

_Please let me see you baby_

_It’s only fair_

_I think you should call me something different right now_

_Any guesses?_

Rhett furrows his eyebrows, wondering what Link means by that. They’ve never really explored names beyond the usual “baby” so Rhett’s really at a loss until he decides to start testing different names.

_Daddy?_

_Hm tempting but no_

_Master?_

_Gracious_

_No but keep that one in mind haha_

Rhett laughs a little. He’s running out of options, but there’s one more that really stands out. He has watched plenty of porn where someone is referred to as this.

_Sir_

_Ding ding dinf_

_Fuck_

_That was really hot_

_Can I please see you touching yourself.. I need to see you sir_

Rhett can’t help to buck his hips up slightly, searching for some type of friction on his now fully erect cock. He growls quietly at the inability to touch himself. He could, technically… but he won’t. Yet.

_Actually_

_I’m gonna make you wait a while_

Rhett gapes in disbelief. Why would Link...?

_I still have more planned for you_

_I’m gonna call you. Pick up_

Rhett’s eyes bulge. He panics a little when his phone rings. This is new, this is very new and he needs more time to prepare, but stupid Apple only gives him like 15 seconds to answer a call. He debates sending one of those automated ‘Busy, can’t talk’ text messages as he’s answering the phone, but that would be incredibly dumb.

He doesn’t greet Link right away. He only gets a few seconds to prepare for what’s to come before Link’s breathless voice sounds through the phone, “Rhett.”

Rhett hums in reply, not trusting his own voice at the moment. He takes a few deep, shaky breaths before finally speaking up for the first time, “Hi.”

“There you go…” Link purrs through the phone and Rhett tries to contain the whine that leaves his mouth, he really does, but he fails and he flushes. “You’re really worked up, huh? Just from sexting for a few minutes.”

“Link,” Rhett pleads, doesn’t know what he’s asking for, but it’s like all he can do right now is beg. “Link–”

“What did I tell you to call me?” Link cuts him off and there’s another desperate whine coming from Rhett’s throat.

“Sir. I’m sorry, sir,” Rhett mumbles quickly. Heat is coiling in his stomach when he asks, “What d– did you have planned?”

“Have _you_ touched yourself yet?” Link questions suddenly and Rhett’s breath hitches.

“No. I was waiting for you to tell me to,” Rhett admits, the confession alone having his dick twitching excitedly. He hears Link chuckle on the other line.

“You’d have been waiting a while. I didn’t have any plans to make you wait for that,” he says. There’s a pause before, “But since you’re being so good, you can touch yourself if you want. Up to you.”

“ _Thankyousir_ ,” Rhett breathes out, kicking his sweatpants off and sliding a hand under his underwear. He uses one hand to hold his phone up to his ear, the other one grabbing ahold of his cock and stroking it, a low moan falling from his parted lips.

He hears Link laugh again, “Don’t make yourself come though. Not yet.”

Rhett nods, realizes Link can’t see him, and whispers, “Yes sir.”

“Does it feel good?”

“ _Mmmyes_ ,” Rhett tries to reply, struggling to form words. “Are you, uh… Touch- _ing, oh gosh,_ yourself?”

“I am,” Link replies, the sudden sound of skin on skin contact confirming it. It sounds slick and good and _god_ , Rhett wishes they were together right now. How does Link have this much self control? “Hey, what were you doing on your laptop?”

“How did–”

“I saw it in the picture you sent.”

Rhett blushes as he remembers the erotic picture he sent to Link earlier. “Uh… About t– to watch some Netflix… Why?” he asks.

“Wanna watch me instead?”

Rhett stops breathing but his heart rate quickens. He has no idea what Link means, but he’s definitely intrigued. “What do you mean by _that_?”

“Open up your laptop. I’m gonna Facetime you on it in a sec, ‘kay?” Link proposes and before Rhett can answer, Link hangs up.

Rhett fumbles for his laptop as he shifts into a sitting position. His cock is still heavy between his thighs, but he neglects it while he sets up his laptop. His trembling fingers make it hard to type in his password and eventually he unlocks it right in time. There’s a Facetime notification from Link at the corner of his screen and he clicks answer immediately.

Link’s face fills Rhett’s laptop screen and it’s like a wave of calmness floods through his body. “Hi, bo.”

“Hey, sweet thaaang,” Link drawls. Arousal always causes his southern accent to become more prominent and it makes everything a whole lot sexier. “How’re things?”

“Link,” Rhett deadpans. He nibbles at his bottom lip before deciding to tilt his camera lower to where the tip of his still hard cock is visible. “Now isn’t the time for a casual conversation.”

Through the screen, Link raises an eyebrow. His eyes travel to what’s visible of Rhett’s dick and he licks his lips. “What if I wanna tease you a lil’ more?”

“Please don’t,” Rhett begs, hand inching towards his cock. He tilts his camera down further before taking himself in his hand and giving it a few pumps, whimpering quietly. “Please, _sir_.”

The word feels foreign and familiar at the same time. It sounds _filthy_ on his tongue though and Link groans. “Gosh, that sounds hotter than I ever imagined.”

Rhett’s gaze flickers to where Link’s arm is moving slightly, up and down, and Rhett can only assume he’s touching himself. Rhett slows his own hand as he focuses on Link.

“Keep touching yourself,” Link warns and Rhett startles, not realizing Link was watching him. It hits him that Link was getting off while watching Rhett and he grips his cock, running his thumb over the head.

“F– _Fuck_ ,” he whines, falling back onto his pillows. He bucks his hips into his fist, giving Link the perfect view of _everything_. “Wish you were here, sir, I…”

“I know, baby,” Link assures, grunting as his hand quickens around his cock. “You’re doing so good, Rhett. I know this isn’t easy for you but you’re doing it. So proud of you.”

“Oh, gosh, I’m close, Link– sir, s– sorry,” Rhett stammers, his breathing becoming harsh puffs of air through his nose. 

“Stop,” Link demands and Rhett’s hand stills instantly. He sits up straighter and watches Link through the screen like a lost puppy. Finally, freaking _finally_ , Link lowers the camera to where his cock is in full view. Rhett gasps as his own cock pulses in his hand. “I’m gonna come first and you’re gonna talk to me ‘til I do.”

“Oh, sir, I’m not good at, uh… Talking. Dirty. Like that,” Rhett frowns. He’s worried he won’t do a good job. This is all new for him, after all.

“You are. Just explain to me what you would do if we were together. Or what you would want me to do,” Link instructs. He thumbs the tip of his cock and his whole body shudders.

Rhett takes a deep breath, letting his eyes flutter closed for just a second before focusing back on the screen. “I would want you to be touching me right now. But like, have me restrained from moving at all,” he begins and Link hums low in his throat. “Pinching at my nipples and each time I arched my back you would add to my punishment, whatever it may be.”

“Mm, punishment?” Link questions. They haven’t delved into that side of things yet, but Rhett has watched enough porn to know the gist of it. Rhett nods.

“Like… Spanking m–”

A loud growl sounds through Rhett’s laptop, traveling to his cock and making it throb. His hips buck helplessly. “You would have me bent over your lap and making me count each spank. I would beg for more because I like pain.”

“Yeah, you do,” Link mutters, mostly to himself but Rhett enjoys having this effect on him. His strokes have sped up and his cock is glistening in the dimly lit room. A spurt of precome dribbles down the tip and Link uses it as lube to make his dick slicker.

“You’re so wet, sir,” Rhett mumbles in astonishment. It’s the filthiest thing he’s said by far and Link is loving it. He lets out a broken sob as he fucks into his fist harder. Rhett licks his lips hungrily, his stare on the screen unmoving. “I could probably sit right on your cock. No lube, you could slip right in…”

“Oh, please, Rhett, fuck,” Link moans. The camera quality is shitty, but clear enough for Rhett to see Link’s thighs trembling. Rhett loves when Link is in control, but Rhett also loves when Link loses all control and completely falls apart for him. “Where is this all coming from?”

“Just want you so bad, sir. Wish you were fucking me right now, marking me up and making me yours,” Rhett rasps, gripping his bed sheets. The thought of Link leaving marks on his body is riling him up. “I’m all yours, right?”

“You’re mine, Rhett,” Link assures breathlessly, and he seems to be close by the way his hips are moving unabashedly. “I’m almost there, baby…”

“Come for me, Link. Come inside me, fill me up, make me _yours_.”

Link cries out, his body convulsing as he releases. He’s muttering expletives as he thrusts into his fist and he starts shuddering at the overstimulation. “Goodness, Rhett, you’re s’good for me,” he whispers once it’s all over. The camera is being tilted upwards to show Link’s face and _fuck,_ he looks absolutely wrecked.

His pupils are eclipsing his irises, dark with want and lust. His lips are parted, pink and wet, and Rhett wants to kiss him silly. He looks so beautifully ruined, Rhett could come untouched if he stares much longer. 

“Your turn,” Link smirks, leaning back against the headboard. His arms are crossed over his chest and his posture screams dominance. “Start touching yourself.”

“Oh,” Rhett replies dumbly, taken back by the sudden mood shift. Link raises an expectant eyebrow and Rhett nods, slowly teasing the head of his cock before taking it into his hand. He strokes steadily at first, keeping intense eye contact with Link through the screen.

“This what you been waitin’ for, honey?” Link says sweetly, a little too sweet for a situation so dirty. When Rhett nods, Link chuckles softly. “You look so good touching yourself for me. Betcha wish it was me, huh?”

“Yes, _sir_ ,” Rhett groans, eyelids fluttering but he manages to keep them open. He needs to see Link. His fingers trail down to his balls and he massages them gently, whimpering at the feeling of fullness.

“I like the thought of you bent over my lap, by the way,” Link says suddenly, too casually. Rhett opens his mouth to reply, but Link continues. “You’d be humping my leg like a dog because you like pain so much, wouldn’t you?”

“Jesus, Link,” Rhett pants, teasing the head of his cock.

“I’d suck hickies into your skin in places only I’m allowed to see…” Link describes, his eyes glued to Rhett’s dick causing Rhett’s cheeks to warm up under Link’s heated stare. “Make it known that you’re _mine_ and _only_ mine.”

“Oh, _shit,_ say that again, Link. Sir. Please,” Rhett stutters over his words, his stomach clenching as he nears his orgasm. Link falters for a second, distracted by the neediness.

“You’re mine,” Link manages, breathing heavily. Rhett nods frantically, his strokes speeding up until the movement is just a blur on the screen. “You’re mine to play with and to care for. My play thing. You belong to _me_.”

Rhett growls roughly as his orgasm rips through him and he throws his head back against the wall, too turned on to acknowledge the slight sting. He pumps his cock until he’s shuddering, gathering the come dribbling down the shaft and slicking his cock up. Once he’s overstimulated, he removes his hand and sits back up, grinning dopily at Link through the camera. “Hi.”

Link smiles right back. “Hey, baby. Did ya like that?”

“I loved it,” Rhett assures, gesturing to the mess he made. “Obviously.”

“Just making sure,” Link says. He yawns and Rhett coos at him fondly. “I love you. Thank you, Rhett. I just miss you.”

“I love you too,” Rhett replies. “Miss you. Wish you were here. Hate that I can’t see you.”

“Soon, honey,” Link promises. “We got a whole creative house to ourselves and a whole lotta time after this blows over.”

“Good… Can’t wait to spend every waking moment with you,” Rhett says. “We just… Need a bed.”

He winks and Link laughs beautifully, the sound being music to Rhett’s ears. “I’m gonna clean up and head to bed. Goodnight, I’ll talk to you in the morning.”

“Goodnight, bo,” Rhett answers, smiling until the call ends. He sighs dreamily and starts to wonder how he got so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> yes im writing quarantine smut no i will not apologize, find me on tumblr @ strawberryboyfriends


End file.
